Jaune of the Mask
by Codex Solutus
Summary: At the height of the Fall of Beacon, Jaune Arc comes across one of the legendary relics of power hidden under Beacon Academy.


**I do not own RWBY as well as The Mask, as both are pieces of art beyond my mortal ability.**

* * *

"What is this place?" Jaune Arc, resident goof ball and self-proclaimed dead weight of Beacon Academy, asked his partner as they ran through a massive and empty corridor.

"It's a vault of some kind." Pyrrha Nikkos, the Invincible Girl, responded quietly.

"Wait, you've been here before?" He looked at her incredulously, but was only met with silence from his partner. They approached a contraption at the end of the corridor, one that Jaune has never seen before. His eye widened when he saw that there was another person inside one of the glass sarcophagi. Another girl, that looked like she was hanging in the balance between life and death.

"Ms. Nikkos, please get in." Headmaster Ozpin's voice brought him out of his reverie, only to be put in greater shock when he saw Pyrrha willingly enter the sarcophagus. "Mr. Arc, if you would please stand guard as we conduct the procedure."

"But -" Jaune was about to argue, but a pleading look from Pyrrha made him stop. Reluctantly, he positioned himself facing the doorway that they entered. Remembering the lessons that Pyrrha had taught him, he adjusted his stance to maximize his stability. He heard bits and pieces of Professor Ozpin's conversation with Pyrrha, but it did little to ease his worries regarding his partner.

"Thank you Miss Nikkos." Then loud humming reverberated from the machine, causing Jaune to tense. Precious seconds went by before Jaune heard the most terrifying and heart-wrenching noise in his life. His partner's beautiful voice screamed in agony as that _thing_ did something to her.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune abandoned his post in favour of helping his partner, but Ozpin held him back. Amidst the loud hum of the machine and the whimpers of his partner, Jaune heard something pierce glass. He turned to see an arrow lodged into the chest of the dying girl, an arrow that belonged to the mastermind of the Fall of Beacon.

Cinder Fall smirked as Pyrrha Nikkos began to scream in pain again as the machine died down. Amber light escaped the corpse of the previous Fall Maiden and entered her. The sensation of power lit up every nerve in her body, engulfing her in ecstasy. Seeing the Arc boy foolishly try to attack her gave Cinder an opportunity to test her new powers a bit. Flaring her Aura, she was impressed to see the fool fly across the corridor and through a wall.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she used her semblance to equip her weapons, completely intent on harming the one who killed the previous Fall Maiden and the one who dared hurt her partner/crush. But she was stopped by Ozpin.

'

"Miss Nikkos, take Mister Arc and get away from this place. I'll be taking care of her." The steel in Ozpin's voice was enough to make Pyrrha turn around and search for Jaune through the hole in the wall that he made.

* * *

"Ouch." Jaune mumbled to himself as he pushed himself up. "Thank Oum for Aura." With a bit of a wobble, the Arc boy managed to support himself on his own two feet. Retrieving Crocea Mors and its shield, Jaune looked around and was wholly confused at where he was.

The room was dark, save for a few low lights scattered on the walls. He looked for the hole that had been his entrance, and was surprised to see it on the room's ceiling. Eight feet above his head. As he pondered as to how he was going to escape, he noticed a pedestal opposite of him. On the pedestal was a mask. Aesthetically, it was unpleasant as the texture of wood coupled with blank expression the mask was making was a huge turn off for anyone.

However, Jaune could feel some sort of power emanating from it and couldn't resist the urge to close the distance between him and the mask. Lifting it from the pedestal, Jaune examined the wooden mask front and back. Nearly dropping it in surprise when the back of the mask shone in a green light, Jaune began to question its presence.

"Why is it under the school?" He asked to no one in particular. Then he heard it. A voice. High in pitch, but undoubtedly masculine. And it came from the mask.

"W-... -e….."

"Huh?" He asked, feeling silly that he was talking to a stage prop.

"Wea-... -e…."

"Come again? I think I got something stuck in my ear." Jaune bopped the side of his head a couple of times. Lo and behold, a small pile of dust escaped the confines of his ear. "That's better, what were you saying again?"

"WEAR ME!" The mask exclaimed, shining in a bright green light. "Wear me, and your precious Beacon will be saved." Normally, Jaune wouldn't listen to requests made by magic masks. However, a few things were taken into consideration as Jaune agreed to its request. One, it offered him a chance to save what was essentially his second home. Two, it came with a great opportunity to become the hero that he always wanted to be. Three, it was a magic mask. 'Nuff said.

So with great excitement, Jaune put on the mask. The moment his face came into contact with the old wood, the young boy saw the world explode in colour and insanity.

* * *

Ozpin and Cinder were currently duelling each other on the tallest spire of Beacon Academy. With the fate of the Academy hanging in their hands, the two duked it out with every fiber of their being. Cinder's Fall Maiden power was everything she hoped it would be, undeniably potent. However, Ozpin's experience and skill coupled with Cinder's amateurish wielding of her power was enough to balance out the fight. As they were going to lunge at each other once more, they felt a pulse run down their spines.

Both their eyes widened at the intensity of the sensation. Ozpin dared to look at the source of his suspicions, with Cinder following his gaze. The vault.

"The relic." Cinder whispered breathlessly. It was too good! She got the Fall Maiden powers and one of the legendary relics that could change any course of war was within her grasp. She was certain that getting the relic would be a simple task. Kicking Ozpin away, she pulled out her scroll and messaged her associates that they had a new target. Unbeknownst to her, Ozpin did the exact same thing with his own allies in Beacon.

She flew downwards towards the entrance of the vault, noting that at the corner of her eye Ozpin was also making his way towards the vault's entrance. Growling at the persistent Headmaster, she made her way to tackle him mid-jump.

* * *

"What's going on?" Yang asked as she, along with various teams that competed in the Vytal festival, made their way towards Beacon Academy. None knew the answer to her question.

"I don't know kiddo, but I know it's really big if Ozpin's real spooked about it." Qrow responded, thinking back to when he received a cryptic message from his employer.

' _Beacon Academy, immediately. Bring as many huntsmen and huntresses as you can, it's a matter of Remnant's safety.'_

When they reached the main gates of the Academy, they saw the doors being blocked, nailed and pad-locked by someone that somehow was moving as fast as Ruby with her semblance. When the person turned around they were surprised to see none other than Jaune Arc facing them with a ridiculous get up and a green head. Little do they know that on the other side of the Atlesian ship that had crash landed on Beacon's front steps was a contingent of White Fang as well as Cinder's lackeys.

"Jaune Arc! Put your hands above your head or we will be forced to put you down!" The voice of General Ironwood screaming through a megaphone caught the attention of Jaune as well as the White Fang. The general's voice was distraction that Blake Belladonna needed to escape from the grasp of her old partner.

"What do you mean? He's our friend!" Yang yelled at the general, who only looked at her with a somber face.

"Miss Xiao Long, your friend is not in his right mind at this moment. He has become very dangerous and very unpredictable."

"I'll say, look at that suit. Who in their right mind would wear banana yellow?!" Coco Adel, leader of CFVY, threw in her two cents. Her comment only garnered irritated gazes from the General, Jaune's friends, and her team.

* * *

"Hit it!" The man that was and was not Jaune Arc exclaimed. As if on cue, the bullheads that have gathered overhead, both White Fang and Atlesian, shone their searchlights on him. The assembled groups shook their heads and rubbed their eyes as they saw him change outfits the moment the light shone on him.

 _Cue 'Cuban Pete'_

"Where's that music coming from?!" Weiss wondered as Jaune brandished a pair of maracas, but none could answer as no one had an answer. All they could do was watch with their weapons trained on him, and hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

' _Is it just me, or is Jaune/Mr. Arc/that human's dancing match the song perfectly?_ ' The collective thoughts of every individual were resonant of each other at that moment. Some of the members of the White Fang, Atlesian Army, and Huntsmen subconsciously danced along. The same people were immediately reprimanded by their companions. Then Jaune began to sing.

 _"_ _They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rhumba beat._

 _When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom"_

At the last verse, Jaune swayed his hips much to the amusement of the men, arousement of some women, and mortification of one Pyrrha Nikkos who had arrived at that instant.

' _Jaune should be doing that only to me!_ ' The Amazon exclaimed in her mind, unaware of the drool escaping her lips.

 _"_ _Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete; I'm the craze of my native street_

 _When I start to dance everything goes chic-chic-ky-boom, chic-chic-ky-boom"_

After throwing the maracas away and promptly knocking out a masked cat-faunus, Jaune _skipped_ towards the Mistralian redhead, who was getting a little unnerved at her friend/leader/future husband's behaviour.

"Anyone mind explaining to me why he isn't being apprehended right now?" An irate Winter Schnee asked a squad of Atlesian soldiers beside her.

"Don't know Specialist. What I do know is that it got really quiet when he started singing. Like, have you seen any of the Grimm or the rogue mechs nearby?" The squad's sergeant replied, eyes trained on the dancing anomaly. Unbeknownst to her, Adam Taurus was having the same conversation regarding the singing sensation.

 _"_ Where's the Grimm that was supposed to support us? Where's the hacked mechs?!" The White Fang commander practically roared at one of his lieutenants, who was at the verge of pissing himself at the sight of the furious bull faunus.

"Sir, we don't really know. Before we got here, they were paving a path of destruction for us. When we got the message from Cinder, they disappeared. For Oum's sakes, the skies are clear of Griffons and Nevermores!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Adam asked the heavens, as if they were to provide him a rational answer. Little did he know that when the Mask is present, rationality and reason go straight out the window.

 _"_ _The senioritas they sing and they swing with "terampero"_

 _It's very nice! So full of spice!"_

Jaune twirled around one of the traffic lights, and gave Pyrrha a dazzling smile. The poor Amazon was blushing up a storm.

 _"_ _And when they dance in they bring_

 _A happy ring that "era keros"_

Then he turned around, and presented the Arc booty to the Nikos eye. Needless to say, the four-time Mistral Champion lost all her poise and discipline at that moment and groped said booty with the most perverted smile that has ever graced her face.

 _Are singing a song_

 _All the day long_

Unfortunately for her, contact with the glorious posterior of Jaune Arc lasted merely a second before he skipped away to a makeshift see-saw conveniently placed on the roadside. As he skipped away, Pyrrha stared at the hand that touched Jaune's butt and stood there for a while. The nuclear blush on her pretty cheeks, the glazed look in her eyes, and the trail of blood leaking from her nose was a dead giveaway to what her inner thoughts consisted of.

 _So if you like the beat_

 _Take a lesson from Cuban Pete_

After the use of the see-saw as an impromptu catapult, Jaune landed not too far from a confused Goodwitch and locked eyes with the headmistresss of Beacon. A wave of unease engulfed the blonde beauty as Jaune walked towards her.

"Mr. Arc, I advise you to stand down and surrender yourself or else we will be forced to take drastic measures." Glynda warned the blonde, her riding crop at the ready.

 _And I'll teach you to chic-chic-ky-boom_

"Mr. Arc." The witch of Beacon raised her voice, her riding crop glowing in purple light. Oblivious to the danger, Jaune kept on moving even closer, but had resorted to heavily exaggerated movements.

 _Chic-chic-ky-boom_

"I'm warning you!" She exclaimed, hesitant to hurt one of her students.

 _Chic-chic-ky-boom_

As he sang the last verse, the green-faced mariachi waved his arms towards Goodwitch as if he were casting a spell on her. The blonde professor was about to send him flying with her telekenises when the strangest thing happened.

 _He's a really modest guy_

The eyes of every Beacon student and staff, as well as Glynda's colleagues widened when they heard her melodious voice escape her lips. Glynda herself was caught off-guard by the involuntary act, and she gazed at Jaune in confusion while holding her throat.

 _Although he's the hottest guy_

 _In Havana, in Havana_

It felt liberating, in a sense, which she was able to sway her hips to the rhythm and sing without any repercussions. As such, she practically forgot why she shouldn't throttle the green-faced man who held her shoulders from behind since she was enjoying the music.

' _Damn, Ms. Goodwitch can sing._ ' The Beacon students thought collectively, never seeing this side of their strict teacher.

' _This reminds me of that one time Oz and I tricked her into karaoke night… Has she been taking lessons, because I don't recall it sounding that melodious..._ ' General Ironwood perused, and wondered how much Ozpin would pay to overwrite the memory of that fateful night with this angel's voice.

' _Kid's got moves._ ' Qrow chuckled to himself as her recorded the phenomenon on his scroll. Blackmail material regarding Goodwitch was very hard to come by. You would have more luck beating an Ursa to death with a spoon than finding solid blackmail material on the blonde. It's like she takes _every_ safety precaution to prevent such a thing from happening.

' _I'm gonna kill that m &$ ($ )^# & b $^)#! I'll rip her f&^! )#* teeth out with the rustiest f*)(^&( screwdriver I can find._' Needless to say, someone was feeling very possessive of the Arc scion.

 _Si, senorita I know_

 _That you would like a Chic-ky-boom-chick_

One arm rested upon her hips, while the other grabbed her wand then threw it away. The two individuals locked eyes with each other before dancing towards the centre of the blockade. As they passed by, people were suddenly engulfed by a sense of giddy happiness and were helpless to the subtle control the music had over them.

Meanwhile, Cinder and Ozpin burst through the academy's doors, covered in various injuries and were surprised at the sight of the White Fang, the Atlesian Military, and Huntsmen dancing and singing togather. Hell, they even spotted _Winter Schnee_ doing the cha-cha with _Adam Taurus_!

 _It's very nice - so full of spice_

The collective group sang together, their armaments left on the ground and were forgotten.

 _I'll place my hand on your hip_

 _And if you will just give me your hand_

Jaune and Glynda danced atop the wreckage, with Jaune dipping the older woman low. Once they were both eye-to-eye, Glynda surprised Jaune by planting a kiss on his lips. It wasn't a chaste peck either, it was full of passion and emotion. Down below, a blonde pun-master(?) whistled at the two while Pyrrha foamed at the mouth in fury.

 _Then we shall try_

 _Just you and I_

 _"Iy-yi-yi!"_

Jaune and Glynda dropped down in a marvelous display of acrobatics, when they landed Glynda was handed over to Ironwood as the two of them danced. Not long after, the music changed and a conga line was formed, with Jaune at the front.

"What is this?" Cinder asked, bewilderment dancing in her eyes.

"This is the power of the relic, dear villainous pawn." Ozpin drily retorted, used to the shenanigans that the relic brought upon the world, as he has seen it more than enough times.

The music changed once more, and the entire group danced in sync as if they had practiced this routine for weeks and months on end. However, as she saw this unfold before her eyes, Cinder's scorn for humanity flared. She marched down the steps of the Academy, leaving a weary Headmaster at the top of the steps, to pluck Emerald and Mercury from the dancing mass.

"Keep this up and I will incinerate your skulls." The death threat, coupled with an igniting hand, scared the bejeezus out of them and brought them back to lucidity. Once that was done, Cinder spied a dust tank filled with Fire Dust and ignited it. The explosion brought everyone back to reality, and fist fights soon broke out as White Fang and Defenders alike scrambled for their weapons.

Only Jaune was unperturbed and was finishing up his dance.

 _"Shake your booty, daddy, wow! See ya'!"_

The Arc slid away from Cinder's posse and made way to a safe location in the city, but not without grabbing two people from the brawl. A blushing Pyrrha Nikkos and an indignant Glynda Goodwitch were under his arms as he sped through the war-torn streets of Vale.

High above the city, a Seer watched it all happen.

' _Is it done?_ ' A voice reverberated from the Grimm, fear dripping from every word. The Grimm glowed eerily. ' _Thank goodness. Thank goodness._ ' Salem, the Queen of Grimm recited as she crawled out from under her bed where she hid from the bearer of the Mask.

' _Out of all the relics that he_ had _to keep under his Academy, why did it have to be that one_?' The Grimm didn't answer. Rather, it flew away from the fighting, not noticing the smug visage of Headmaster Ozpin watching increase its distance from Vale.

"Just as planned."

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little crack-fic from yours truly. I was bored and had just rewatched 'The Mask' for the umpteenth time.**

 **Also, I would like to make a couple of announcements regarding the future. First off, I have created a Pa/TRe/On account. Check it out if you want.**

 **Next up, I have three new fics in the works. One is a RWBY fic with elements of Berserk implemented into it. Another would be an Overwatch/TF2 Crossover featuring our lovable doctors. The third fic would be a For Honor/RWBY fic, with JNPR as our main point of focus.**

 **Finally, updates will become infrequent because I am currently in university, and as such, most of my time will be focused on studying. That does not mean I will be on hiatus. I will simply take longer to update, but rest assured that updates will come.**


End file.
